1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic disk drives, and more particularly, to a disk drive having a servo processing accelerator circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Competitive market factors have continually pushed disk drive manufacturers to provide increased data storage capacity while rigidly controlling manufacturing cost. One key to increased storage capacity is increased track density, often expressed as tracks per inch or TPI. Disk drives having a higher TPI generally require a higher servo bandwidth. To support the higher servo bandwidth, more servo wedges are needed on the disk surface. Unfortunately, processing the additional servo wedges, depending on the task loading, may impact the ability of the disk drive's internal microprocessor to perform other tasks of lesser importance in a timely manner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a increasing the servo bandwidth in a higher TPI disk drive without unnecessarily increasing the disk drive's manufacturing cost or performance.